


Call Him Out

by alexavindr (orphan_account)



Series: Like Mother, Like Son [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Charles You Slut, Charles is an Ass Man, Erik has a cute butt, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Moms Texting, Mother-Son Relationship, Poor Erik, Pre-Slash, it's canon, this is my shining moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alexavindr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edie catches a boy staring at her son's posterior - and tells Erik to ask him out. Like a good mother should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Him Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Invítalo a salir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607722) by [alexavindr (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alexavindr), [CherikMcbender (SlashShips)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/CherikMcbender)



> Based on [this](http://thebootydiaries.tumblr.com/post/146621464772/rlaph-my-mom-wants-me-to-start-drama) tumblr post.
> 
> Also, [HERE](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexavindr) is my tumblr! I'll talk to you about things! ~~like erik's butt~~
> 
> If you're not sure about this work and if it's for you, or if you don't have time, I wrote out a summary in the end notes ;) I got ur back

"It's the beginning of your last year of high school, of _course_ I'm walking you in," Edie chides with a swat to her son's leather-clad arm. She doesn't know where he got the idea of a turtleneck, a leather jacket, and skinny jeans, but he's almost a legal adult, so she lets him do what he wants, as long as he's not being too promiscuous about it. And turtlenecks are about the _opposite_ of promiscuous, so Edie allows it, even if it is a bit distasteful.

"But you don't _need_ to." Erik parks the car and grabs his backpack from the backseat. It's the same one since seventh grade; a ratty black High Sierra that he's refused to let go of. Edie has tried many a times, even went as far as to try and replace it with an identical one in the middle of the night, yet Erik still resists. He looks back at her. "It doesn't really matter, anyway, it's just school. Besides, I should really be concerned about getting a job instead of learning about things that've already happened."

She hits him again as he gets out of the driver's seat, and he has the good taste to shut up and open her door for her. "Thank you."

The tall boy nods sullenly and steps to the side. Ahead of them is his high school, the one he's went to his entire time as a high schooler, and both of them know the halls like the back of their hands. Edie mostly because she insisted Erik take her on a tour of the building, even when he didn't know where he was going. It was essential to her, regardless of whether or not she'd ever use the information.

She'll miss it, and she knows Erik will too, even if he won't admit it in a million years and the time it takes for a new Star Wars movie to come out.

Erik's been a pretty good student, consistently making at least A-B honor roll—which is a thing, apparently, and Erik has griped about how it gives people who don't deserve recognition an arbitrary award; Edie just rolls her eyes and hangs it on the fridge regardless—and receiving mostly positive feedback from his teachers. Most of the time if they complain they say that he needs to stop debating in class while the lesson is being taught. Edie scolds him for it, and Erik argues that people are stupid and don't realize what's coming out of their mouths half the time, and Erik has to correct them for moral reasons.

Overall, a pretty good student. Edie is proud either way, academically speaking.  


"I want you to make new friends this year," Edie instructs firmly as the walk up to the main steps. Erik hasn't had many, at least, that he's talked about, and just about no one has come over, save for Azazel in third grade. Erik isn't lonely, Edie knows, but he just doesn't have many people that he consistently talks to. Maybe that's a choice he's made, but Edie is just about done with him coming home and retreating into his room to read and...she's actually not sure what else he does.  


He doesn't seem like he does much of anything besides schoolwork, really. She should've insisted on soccer. Erik probably would've been good at that, had he decided to try harder at it when he was little. 

"All right, Mama, I'll try," he grumbles. He looks to the main door and sighs with a small smile. "Well, this is me."

Edie chuckles and pulls her son into a tight hug, tucking her chin over his bony shoulder and wrapping her arms around his thin waist. He's too _skinny,_ as much as Edie and Jakob try to make him eat, he just pecks at his food like a bird. Edie swears she's raising a skeleton rather than a boy.

Just as she's snaking her hand into his hair to muss it up—it annoys Erik like nothing else, and that's why Edie does it—she watches a boy come from the sidewalk behind Erik. He's short, dressed in skinny jeans and a windbreaker, with tousled brown hair and freckles. He's _adorable,_ like a doll or a Disney princess. Edie has half a mind to squeeze his full cheeks. (She's a _mother._ It's a natural instinct.)

Then Edie notices another thing about him. The boy's blue eyes are transfixed on a point near them, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. She follows his line of sight and she realizes the other kid is _staring at Erik's behind._

She stifles a laugh into Erik's shoulder, and it comes out as a snort. 

Never in all her life did she think she'd ever witness another person checking out her son. It wasn't because she doesn't think Erik isn't _attractive —_hell, Edie thinks he's probably one of the most good-looking people she knows. Maybe she'd believe it more if the boy had been looking at Erik's face, rather than his bottom. Honestly, she had never thought to look, being his mother she knows she _could,_ she just hasn't. Apparently, though, he might have an attractive backside as well.

Who'd would have thought.

"What?" asks Erik, pulling back. His bangs are dangling over his face, product of Edie's teasing fingers, and his eyes are inquisitive. Edie watches the staring boy climb the steps and join a pretty blonde girl in an animated chat, still not entering the school. Erik cranes around to see what she's looking at. "Mama, what is it?"

Edie smiles. "You see that boy, over there? Brown hair, North Face jacket?" Erik nods. Edie takes a shaky, deep breath, trying not to laugh. "He was staring at your butt."

It always, _always_ amuses Edie to watch her boy's eyes grow wide with shock. Whether it's from something offending him, an event he can't believe is happening, or, in this case, his brain trying to register something his mother has said that he  _never_ thought would come out of her mouth, it never fails to crack her up. His lips part and his pupils constrict to small black dots as his mind tries to keep up with the rest of the world.

 _"Mama,"_ he finally whispers, scandalized. He avoids her gaze completely as his mother chuckles.

"Well, he _was."_ Erik's cheeks heat and the tips of his ears turn pink. Deep down Edie is glad she raised him to care about these kinds of things, because if he didn't she might be worried about what he finds inappropriate. "Do you know him?"

 _"Ja,"_ her son mutters. His eyes glance back at the boy, who has his head thrown back in laughter, the sound melodic even from where they are standing.

(In Edie's motherly opinion, his gaze lingers a _touch_ too long. In her personal, I-don't-want-my-son-to-die-alone standpoint, it's a good sign.)

"Well, you should ask him out." Edie touches Erik's hand, and he jolts his attention back to her. Mouth open in astonishment, his expression is so sweetly innocent that it makes her heart ache. She grins. "I told you to get new friends."

"Yeah, you said _friends,_ as in platonic, let's-talk-about-school-stuff, not... _boy_ friends," Erik mutters. Edie rolls her eyes. Like Erik would ever be interested in women anyway. She'd known since the first time he told his father to stop watching Fox News for its inaccurate reports at twelve, with  _A Wrinkle in Time_ in hand, that he was  _not_ getting a wife. A husband, maybe. If men had the capacity for a boy such as Erik. But no girls, Edie knew that much for sure.

"Whichever you prefer," laughs Edie. Besides, at seventeen years old, Erik should at least have _one_ romantic relationship. Preferably that would've been after or during some close friendships, but Edie can't pick and choose all the time. "Go _talk_ to him at least, _Schatz."_

"I don't know him _that_ well," he protests lowly, scuffing his sneaker into the ground. He's biting his lower lip, worrying it between his teeth —uncharacteristically shy. What makes this boy different than any other topic Erik doesn't agree with? Normally Erik would be tearing her head off for suggesting such a thing, but he's meek as a child caught doing something wrong. It's a look Edie hasn't seen in a very long time. Since...since Erik _was_ a child that had been caught doing something wrong.

She kisses him gently on a blushing cheek. "Well, call him out on staring at your _Arsch;_ that could be a start to a lovely conversation."

"Wha— _no!"_ exclaims Erik. Edie pulls her horrified son into another hug, chuckling into his shoulder. Oh, she's going to miss the days when she can have power over him. Legally, at least; she'll always control Erik, but he can't run away from her hugs and not get a consequence she can carry out under the power of the law. She squeezes his sides tighter and hums in contentment. When she draws back, his eyes are fond. "Ich liebe dich, Mama."

"Ich liebe dich, auch, Erik," she replies warmly. Erik smiles and starts to walk up the main steps. Edie can't let him get away that easily, though; she's still his mother, after all. "Call him out!"

 _"Go home!"_ Erik shouts back, though there's a broad grin on his face as he yells it.

Edie waves goodbye with a smile, then walks back to the parking lot and gets into the driver's seat with a sigh. She leans her head back against the headrest and closes her eyes. Her son is almost grown up. Her key word will _always_ be almost. A slideshow of memories of Erik, _almost_ all of them fond, play through her head. There is no one she'd rather have be her child. He's smart, he's kind —most of the time—funny, and he's genuinely _goodhearted._ Edie wishes she could clone him and keep at least one—or two, maybe three—of them forever.

Just as she's about to turn her keys in the ignition, her phone buzzes with a text.

 

 **Erik** **: (2) Messages**

_**MAMA HE SITS NEXT TO ME IN ENGLISH** _

 

There's a picture of the boy, obviously taken with a slight of hand so that he wouldn't notice, but it's unmistakably the same kid that was looking at Erik's butt before. Edie almost drops her phone as she bends over laughing, regaining enough composure to type: **_Call him out, Erik! ;DD_**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Summary:
> 
> Charles: *stares at Erik's booty*  
> Edie: ooh son u gotta get a piece of dat  
> Erik: Mother please refrain  
> Edie: no i am ur mum i say TAP IT  
> Erik: Mother—  
> Edie: erik my boi just do it


End file.
